The present invention relates to rivet shavers; more particularly, the present invention relates to driver elements for use with rivet shavers.
A rivet shaver is a rotating tool used to shave off the tops of rivet heads particularly when the rivets are used to attach the skin to the frame of an aircraft wing.
To achieve high production rates a high speed motor such as an air motor is used with a shaving tool. The shaving tool is then placed over the rivet and the head of the rivet is shaved off. Because of the high speed of the tool there is a need to reduce the amount of tool vibration. Should tool vibration exist the vibrations must be absorbed by the operator, thus increasing operator fatigue or increasing the chance for a poor job in shaving off the head of the rivet. There is therefore a need to assure that all components within the rivet shaving tool are dynamically symmetrical. Such dynamic symmetry will reduce the vibration of the tool.